


A Hero Like You

by CloudHands



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sadstuck, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHands/pseuds/CloudHands
Summary: Literally just my vent fics that's all
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	A Hero Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Self harm, degrading words, John is an asshole, Dave has a breakdown in front of him
> 
> I kin Dave, and fall in love too easily so I wrote a vent fic expressing Dave's hatred for how easy it was to get him head over heels for someone. You just need to show him that there's more to life than what he has.

"Come on, Dave. You're better than this." John complained, crossing his arms. He was more than disappointed in his friend. Hell, he didn't even know if he could call him a friend anymore. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dave muttered, he was nervous. He didn't like it when people got mad at him, not this way. Sure he liked annoying people but this wasn't.. like that. Genuine, pent up anger that was raining down on him. He didn't understand why John was acting the way he was. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't understand shit.

"I mean your behavior, what else? You're acting like I'm the bad guy. You're the one that said you loved me. I'm not responsible for our relationship going to shit." John was glaring straight at Dave, as if Dave would evaporate if he stared hard enough. "John, stop." Dave tried to sound assertive, but it didn't work. Great. 

"You know what? I really can't fucking believe you."

"John-"

"You're so selfish, you keep acting all sad as if others don't have emotions!"

"Please Sto-"

"Why are you like this!? Why do you fucking carry yourself like that?"

"Don't-"

"Like you're so strong but whenever the slightest inconvenience happens you cry like a baby."

Dave couldn't stop himself before he let out a disgusting scream. He balled his hands into fists, repeatedly hitting his head to stop thinking. He couldn't handle it. "Stop it! Stop talking! Please I'm begging you, John!" He let his fingers tangle into his own hair, pulling. Anything to stop himself from screaming at the only person that ever cared about him. God, make it stop.

He kept hyperventilating as he fell to his knees. John was shocked. "I- Dave-" "Get away from me!" "Dave, please" "No!"

Dave's heart was racing. What was he doing? He was yelling at John. No, he can't do that. That's not how it works. He's not supposed to do that. John doesn't deserve that. John shouldn't have to deal with Dave's feelings. His feelings don't matter. The only way he could let out his feeling was with blood. Nothing else. Other ways would bother people. He can't do that. He's worthless.

"I'm-" Dave looked up. He sighed when he realised John had left, the door to his room open, evident of the boy leaving.


End file.
